Destroyer (Enchanted Armor)
Real Name: The Destroyer Nicknames: The Indestructible Destroyer Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Not applicable Legal Status: Not applicable Identity: Secret Marital Status: Not applicable Group Affiliation: Not applicable Base of Operations: Not applicable Origin Odin built the Destroyer as a weapon to use against the Celestials. Place of Birth: Asgard Known Relatives: Not applicable First Appearance: Journey into Mystery #118 History Odin, Zeus, and Brahma confronted the Celestials on their 3rd visit (or Host) to Earth. The Celestials explained that their next visit would judge whether humanity was fit to continue existing and that the gods should not interfere. They threatened to seal off the dimensional pathways that link Earth to the various realms such as Asgard and Olympus. Not wanting to lose their worshippers, the Skyfathers secretly began plans. Odin created a mystic armor that could contain his and others' powers to battle the Celestials. He used an unknown metal apparently superior to Uru and enchanted it with his magicks. The armor was stored away in a South American temple, but it was found by Loki, who sought to use it against Thor. The Destroyer is indiscriminate in what it attacks, and had to be stopped. Thor later used the Destroyer to threaten Hela into undoing a curse she placed on him. His body was restored and the armor was encased until it was needed. When the Celestials returned, Odin absorbed the other Asgardians (save for an absent Thor) and then entered the armor. The Eternals formed the Uni-Mind and also sought to fight for humanity. The Celestials determined Earth's fate in an area sealed by a dome. The Destroyed sliced through and the confrontation ensued. The Uni-Mind was unfortunately stopped with a single blast. The Destroyer was able to harm the Celestials, but the beings quickly repaired the damage done. Even with its increased powers the Destroyer was no match for eight Celestials, and was melted down. Thor returned to find all the other Asgardians in deathlike comas. Thor was able to convince the other Skyfathers to restore Odin, and bravely confronted the Celestials on his own. Gaea and the other Skymothers were successful in recruiting the Young Gods, and presented them to the Host. The Celestials deemed humanity fit and left with the Young Gods. In an alternate future, Thor Girl inhabited the Destroyer. It was unleashed by Loki as his trump card when Desak returned to destroy the Asgardians. However, Desak revealed that the Designate also empowered him and the two merged. Thor was able to kill the Destroyer/Desak combination after proving himself worthy of Mjolnir again. Characteristics Height: 6'6", but has become larger in the past Weight: 850 lbs (xxx kg) Unusual Features: The Destroyer is an animated armor. Powers Known Powers: The Destroyer armor's capabilities depend somewhat on the spirit animating it. However, regardless of user it has tremendous strength, Invulnerability, and flight. The Destroyer can fire powerful energy attacks: *Magnetic beam *Flame beam *Molecular disruptor beam *Molecular manipulation *Disintegrator beam; The armor must lower its visor and build up its energies to use this attack. When animated by Odin and the other Asgardians, it grew to a height of 2000 feet to directly confront the Celestials. Known Abilities: * The Destroyer is programmed solely for battle and destruction. Only a very strong spirit can resist its programming and act on their own free will. Strength Level: Class 100 Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: When battling the Celestials, the armor wielded the Odinsword, also known as the Rhinegold. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Copy Edit